Lonely Road
by lildreamer7
Summary: UPDATED! Previously titled "My Best Friend." The road he walks may be long, but he does not walk alone. DuCaine
1. Chapter 1

Title: True Friendship

**Title:** Lonely Road

**Author:** lildreamer

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** DuCaine

**Spoilers: **There will be many major spoilers for recent episodes. I will specify when needed. This chapter has spoilers for "Raising Caine."

**Summary:** Though the road he walks may be long, he does not walk alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI: Miami or any of its characters. They're only on loan from CBS. The song "I Will Be Here" belongs to Steven Curtis Chapman.

**A/N:** Previously titled "My Best Friend." A bit AU. This story will follow each actual episode as they air. So, guess how often I'll be updating! And who knows when it'll end!

**Okay! On with the story…**

* * *

Calleigh knew by his vacant face that he was in a free fall.

Kyle was gone. Taken away by his a mother. A woman who had forfeited that right long ago when she had abandoned him. Julia Winston—or whatever her real name was—was less than a perfect parent.

He hid behind his dark sunglasses as he always did. But she knew.

The others were still busy closing up the case. But none of that concerned her very much. Horatio was all she cared about now. And Horatio was falling to pieces.

She walked over to him and followed his gaze to the retreating car. "You okay?"

She watched his chest rise and fall. He was breathing but nothing more. Frozen from the inside out. She desperately wanted to reach out to him.

"I…" He lifted his head, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "I don't know..."

* * *

The next day at the end of shift she found him standing in the hallway, gazing out of one of the crime lab's giant windows at the glimmering ocean in the distance.

Horatio's world felt like it was crumbling around him. He sighed, lowering his head.

"Horatio?"

He didn't respond, and she didn't expect him to.

She looked at his haggard face. His hair was a bit disheveled. His blue eyes looked more desperate than enchanting now. He didn't fiddle with his sunglasses as frequently. The man needed rest.

She stepped up next to him. "Hey…"

Horatio remained quiet. The silence stretched, and she stood next to him feeling his tension, hearing his breathing. She wondered if it would be appropriate to put a hand on his arm but immediately decided it wouldn't.

Calleigh's heart went out to him. The poor man had been betrayed or left behind by every woman he'd known. And the one woman who'd given him hope turned on him. She wasn't who she appeared to be. And just when he'd found a new reason to live, she had stripped it away from him, uncaring. It wasn't right.

She didn't think she'd ever met such a loyal, sincere man as Horatio. How could Julia do that to him? How could someone do such terrible things to such a wonderful man?

Tears sprang to her eyes. In that moment she looked at him and saw herself. She was as terrible with relationships as he was. She was no stranger to pain. She knew how it felt to have her heart broken over and over again. They were one. Both ravaged and discarded. Both desperate for love and acceptance. Both in need of another's touch.

She reached out her hand and put it on his arm.

He stared ahead and then turned to her, smiling a small, sad half smile. His hand covered hers on his arm.

Their eyes met.

She could see his mind spinning behind tired eyes. He was looking at her differently. With a newfound understanding. Maybe even respect.

She was about to suggest that they get some rest so they could have a fresh start in the morning when he turned to look back through the window. The sun was starting to set, streaking the sky with an array of colors.

"Kyle's all I have left." He spoke in a soft monotone. "I want him back."

She moved her hand to his shoulder and kneaded it tenderly, willing the pain to stop and embracing it all at once.

"Things'll work out…you'll see."

He stared off, silent.

Then he turned and did something she hadn't expected. He brought his hand to her face and touched her cheek. "Calleigh…"

She leaned into his warm fingers, relishing his touch.

"You're as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside," he said softly.

She knew what he meant, and his kindness meant everything to her.

She felt a sense of warmth and relief and happiness flood through her. She didn't know how he felt, but she knew she'd never let this man out of her sight. Ever. She'd have to help him get used to that.

_Tomorrow morning if you wake up_

_And the sun does not appear_

_I will be here_

_If in the dark we lose sight of love_

_Hold my hand and have no fear_

'_Cause I will be here_

_I will be here _

_When you feel like being quiet_

_When you need to speak your mind_

_I will listen_

_And I will be here_

_When the laughter turns to crying_

_Through the winning, losing, and trying_

_We'll be together_

'_Cause I will be here_

* * *

"Guys?"

Calleigh started and turned to face Eric, who was standing where the hallways intersected, a case file clutched in his hands. If he had seen what was going on between the two, he didn't show it. Horatio lowered his hand.

But before anyone could say anything, Horatio's cell phone suddenly went off. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled it out. Without bothering to check the caller ID, he unfolded it and put it to his ear.

"Caine."

"Horatio, it's Frank," the detective drawled from the other line. "We got a shooting down at the park. A woman's dead."

He met Calleigh's gaze. She knew something was up by the look in his eyes.

"We'll be right there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoilers:** "You May Now Kill the Bride"

* * *

_It's gonna be a long day…_

Calleigh sighed, glancing down at the box of evidence in her hands. A revolver stared back up at her from its bag. She was on her way out of the police station after a quick visit with Frank. The detective had confiscated the weapon from Greg Tanner's bodyguard after he and Horatio had pulled the ball player's limo over. The gun was given to her for processing along with the suspect's clothes.

She glanced into one of the interrogation rooms as she walked past, recognizing its occupants. Horatio was busy questioning Tanner, their run-away groom. Neither man had noticed her eavesdropping on them. She watched her boss as he asked the suspect another question. Though he was very good at hiding his emotions, he couldn't hide them from her. She knew him too well. It looked like the case was starting to get to him. She wasn't surprised though. This one hit very close to home for the redhead lieutenant.

"…they call me 'The Legend,'" Tanner was saying. "But I guess a wife just didn't fit into that picture."

Horatio gave the man a look. "So, you believe you're responsible for your wife's death?"

Tanner nodded solemnly then looked up at him with heartbreakingly sad eyes. "You ever see someone you love die, lieutenant?"

Calleigh saw her friend become very still. She could see his mind spinning behind glassy eyes. The question had brought back memories. Memories he'd been trying so hard to forget.

"As a matter of fact…I have, Mr. Tanner," he answered in a quiet voice, his eyes downcast.

"Right in front of your eyes?"

Horatio let out a shaky breath and lifted his eyes toward the window, beholding invisible horrors. He gazed out at the world outside the station as the haunting images returned. Images he could not erase from his mind. There she was, lying in that hospital bed. Underneath the bandages, stitches, and tubes was the beautiful woman he'd taken as his wife. No matter how hard he'd tried, he couldn't save her.

He closed his eyes, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. "Yeah."

Tanner ran his hands over his face wearily. "When will I get this image out of my mind?"

Horatio finally met the man's gaze, a strange look in his eyes. A cross between concern and empathy.

"You won't."

Calleigh's eyes glistened with tears. She knew then that this case was more than a job for him. The look in his eyes told her everything. It was all too familiar to him. And she knew he couldn't continue working the case without thinking about that single, horrible fact.

* * *

When Horatio walked into the ballistics lab, he was greeted by the sight of a familiar southern beauty bent over a workbench, her long blonde hair making a slight contrast with her crisp white lab coat as she scrutinized a small firearm. She didn't look up as the door clicked shut behind him, and he stood for a moment, smiling at the expression of fierce concentration on her face.

Calleigh photographed the weapon, picked it up, and turned it in her gloved hands. A quick examination satisfied her that the mechanisms of the revolver were in perfect working order.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She knew he was there. She'd felt his presence the moment he'd slipped into the room.

"Is that the bodyguard's weapon?" Horatio asked, watching as she expertly dismantled the gun, studying it more closely.

"Yes. And there's definitely one round missing," she answered, poking a swab into one of the gun's mechanisms. "And I've got what looks to be GSR on the cylinder."

Horatio arched an eyebrow, knowing what that simple fact implied. "Was it fired recently?"

Calleigh shrugged, carefully setting the weapon down. "I don't know. Unfortunately, I can't put a time stamp on it."

"So, we need the round."

"Yeah, it could be key to the entire case."

Horatio looked up at her, meeting her gaze for the first time since he'd entered the room. "Okay, let's contact Alexx. See if she's making any progress."

He sounded all business, but his eyes betrayed him. They were haunted and sad. And this was not lost on the blonde CSI. Her heart screamed out at her to say something, anything. But she knew now was not the time. He wasn't quite ready to listen just yet. He was too immersed in their case. So, she did the only thing she could do.

She gave Horatio a warm smile. "You got it."

As she reached for her cell phone, she watched him make his way toward the door. A part of her ached with him. He was struggling to control his emotions, which threw him into a terrible funk. Confusion raced through his eyes. Her own feelings for him had grown far deeper than she had expected over the last year. Not only could she feel his pain; she found herself wanting to lighten it.

"Horatio?"

He paused at the door and turned his head, his eyes now hidden beneath his sunglasses. "Hm?"

Calleigh's blue eyes searched his soul. "Are you okay…with everything? I mean…this case…"

She wanted to say more, but she knew he'd already filled in the blanks. He smiled a small, sad half smile.

"I will be."

* * *

**So, whaddaya think? Want more?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanx 2 all these people 4 reviewing…**

lulubelle6

SupernaturalCSI

darkangel997

ducaine-girl

aK'n'aL

TenFour

Murgy31

**Here's the next chappy!**

* * *

After an awkward encounter at a gentleman's club with a stripper name Kelly Chapman, Calleigh and Eric returned to the crime lab with more information and a new piece of evidence. A bullet. A bullet that Calleigh had determined was fired from the bodyguard's gun. She was just finishing processing the man's clothes for GSR when Natalia returned from a little outing with Horatio. They had discovered that the bride's very expensive veil was a fake and had tracked the real one down to Tanner's agent.

But there was something else bothering the brunette CSI. Something odd she'd noticed about their boss. The way he had been staring at that guy—man, if looks could kill. It had sent shivers down her spine. And the way he'd pulled his sidearm from its holster and held it hidden behind his back. He was gripping it so tightly. He'd looked like he was ready to shoot someone. His unusual behavior had made Natalia uneasy. Almost afraid.

Calleigh knew her friend hadn't made any of it up. Not after the way she had seen Horatio acting that day. But she had thought for sure that he had everything under control. He'd seemed fine when he'd left her lab. And he normally wasn't one to let his emotions get in the way of his job. He knew how to stay objective. But maybe this case was getting to him more than she thought.

Her suspicions were confirmed about half an hour later when she overheard two distinct and familiar voices in the hallway. She looked up from what she was doing and saw Alexx telling Horatio something. His eyes flashed with anger at the ME's words and he stepped past her, pulling on his sunglasses.

Alexx ran after him, concern evident on her face. "Horatio, that young bride—"

"Never had to die."

Both Alexx and Calleigh froze to the spot at the tone of his voice. His words were laced with a bitterness and hatred that neither woman had ever heard from him before.

Horatio disappeared around the corner, leaving Alexx alone in the hallway, shaking her head worriedly. Her eyes met with the blonde CSI's. Calleigh now knew how Natalia had felt earlier that day.

Because she was scared, too.

* * *

Calleigh never thought she would actually be afraid of the thoughtful, soft-spoken redhead that had become her best friend over the years. But he'd changed. Although, she really couldn't blame him for it—after all the poor man had been through. It was amazing that he had even lasted this long. If it had been her, she probably would've quit a long time ago.

She sighed, wandering into the CSI garage for her next task. She snapped on a pair of gloves and stood there for a moment, staring up at the white limo balanced atop a car lift. They'd brought it in after she had discovered traces of GSR on Det. Tripp's pants when he'd come to visit her earlier. The detective determined that it had transferred onto him after he and Horatio had pulled Tanner and his bodyguard over.

She was just about to poke her head beneath the front of the car to examine a very intricate piece of machinery that didn't belong there when she sensed him enter the room. When he asked her what she had found, she froze for a moment, feeling slightly uneasy.

Chiding herself for being silly, she took a calming breath then walked around the car, explaining her recent discovery to him.

"So any PDA or cell phone could've triggered it," Horatio said, in regard to the remote-controlled gun mount placed under the limo.

"And my guess is this wireless signal would have had a range of about thirty to thirty-five feet."

"Who is the driver?"

Calleigh hesitated. She was afraid. For the poor driver. The way her boss had been behaving lately, she was afraid of what he might do.

"Dwayne Cross."

Horatio stared at her, recognizing the name. His face grew deadly serious. "I need to see him."

He pulled on his sunglasses and swept out of the room before she could even form a response. She watched his figure disappear out the door, her brow furrowed.

_Horatio, you want so much. I should have known how badly you were hurting. Why did you hide it from me? Why didn't you tell me?_

* * *

**Like it? Want more?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter for ya'll! Thanx 2…**

Julia

…**for reviewing. Enjoy!**

**A/N:** The song "Never Give Up" belongs to Josh Bates

* * *

Calleigh and Eric were sent back to the crime scene to perform a reenactment of the murder to determine who the weapon's true target had been. The whole thing had kept the blonde CSI's mind off her boss. At least until she put herself in the bride's shoes—or heels, as it were. As she dawned their victim's veil and looked over at her tanned friend, who was grinning like an idiot, a brief image of someone else with red hair standing there and smiling lovingly at her ran through her mind. Eric chuckled, pulling her from her thoughts.

She smiled sheepishly at him, her face as red as a tomato. "If you tell anyone I did this, I'll kill you."

Soon enough, they determined that the intended target was actually Kelly Chapman, Tanner's old flame who was sitting in the front row. And Susan Alston had just gotten in the way—or her fake veil did anyway. While billowing in the wind, one of the cubic zirconias had altered the course of the bullet.

And after an interesting visit with Chapman, Calleigh had discovered who had the most motive to want the dancer dead. The groom himself.

She stared accusatorily at her suspect sitting across the table from her in the interrogation room. The gun mount sat between them on the table. He glanced nervously at the machine a couple of times, but said nothing about it. She slipped a few "incriminating" photos in front of him that Chapman had freely given her. They were very clear evidence of why he would've wanted the woman silenced.

"You aimed for Kelly but you shot your fiancé instead," Calleigh surmised, giving the man a look.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Maybe I should've brought my lawyer here."

She ignored his statement and continued. "I need you to put your cell phone on the table, please." The man did as he was told, though a bit resentfully. "If your phone was used to fire the weapon it'll still be linked to the wireless receiver in the trigger mechanism. The phone will connect to the wireless receiver. It should react automatically. And start ringing."

She activated the gadget and they both waited, staring down at his cell phone. A phone sounded almost immediately, but it wasn't Tanner's phone. Both CSI and suspect glanced around the room, confused. The ringing was coming from somewhere outside the room.

Calleigh looked up and found Horatio standing behind their other three suspects who were sitting nearby awaiting their own various charges. He stared at the back of one of them, his eyes traveling down to the blonde man's pocket where a cell phone was brightly lit, ringing incessantly. The owner seemed to be ignoring it, but Horatio had seen the man discreetly glance at it when it had first come to life.

"Aren't you gonna get that, Russell?"

The man nervously shifted in his seat. "Nah, I'll get it later."

"Let's get it now." With that Horatio reached over into the man's pocket and snatched the phone away.

"Hey, it's just my phone!" the man protested lamely.

Horatio studied the small screen for a moment. A small smirk appeared on his face. "It's a murder weapon, my friend."

He lifted the small object high enough for Calleigh to see from the interrogation room and her eyes widened.

Tanner followed her gaze and his eyes flashed with rage at his best man. "Brooks!?"

Before Calleigh even realized what was happening, Tanner stormed out of the room and stalked toward his fiancé's killer, a murderous look in his eyes. The two engaged in a heated argument that quickly turned violent. Several uniforms immediately came on the scene, tearing the two apart.

Horatio approached the officer holding Brooks, glaring at the ball player turned murderer. "Hook him up."

* * *

Outside, out of the golden glow of the crime lab's lights, it was getting dark. A full moon had risen, and one could just see the first stars off to the east.

That's where Calleigh had found Horatio. She was ready to turn in her report on the Alston case, but when she went looking for him, he wasn't in his office. After questioning a few people in the lab, she learned that he had wandered out to his favorite balcony. She watched him from the doorway, thoughtfully. He just stood there by the railing with his arms crossed, looking up at the moon.

If he had heard the door _click_ shut when she slipped outside, he didn't show it. She went to stand next to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He turned his head and greeted her with his eyes, but there were no words. He sighed and shifted his gaze back toward the darkened city's skyline. Miami is a beautiful city at night—a blanket of jewels mirrored in water—and when the sky is clear, the glimmering skyscrapers mingle with the stars.

The silence stretched. She watched his chest rise and fall, knowing full well what was going through his mind. The case had reminded him too much of his own misfortunes. He'd seen too much death. Lost too many he cared for. And though justice had been served, he would live with this past until the day he died. She fought back tears, looking toward the ocean in the distance, not thinking much, just wondering, feeling the same old _why_ that came at times such as this.

If she could only make it all go away…

Calleigh had no idea why she said what she said. The words seemed to flow, unbidden, straight from her heart. "Horatio, no matter what happens, you know I'm with you."

Tears came to the hardened lieutenant's eyes, blurring the city lights before him, at his friend's words.

He turned to meet her gaze, smiling genuinely for the first time in a long time. "Just as you've always been."

_Time after time you've been left behind _

_Like the sun when it's starting to rain _

_Time after time you've been forgotten _

_Like a picture that's faded with age_

_Time after time you ran after me _

_When I was still running away_

"That's what friends are for." She kissed his cheek and smiled. "Feel like dinner? I know a great place down by the beach."

"I believe I do, ma'am. I believe I do."

_You never give up on me _

_No, you never give up on me _

_Though I'm weak you are strong _

_You told me I still belong _

_No, you never, never give up on me_

* * *

The ME pulled her coat tighter around her against the evening chill and slid her purse onto her shoulder. She turned before walking out into the lab parking lot. Calleigh was up on the balcony talking with Horatio, a look of infinite tenderness on her face.

_If anyone can help him,_ Alexx thought, _she can_.

* * *

**You like? More?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanx 2 all these people 4 their reviews…**

SupernaturalCSI

TenFour

Julia

Ayame1313

Denese925

LawDog

snow6835

clairec12344

…**u guys rock!**

**Here's another chappy!**

**Spoilers:** Ambush

* * *

_Days later…_

Horatio arrived at the lab early, eager and anxious, almost forgetting to pass by the receptionist's desk to check for messages before he went into his office.

He was the first one there. The rest of his teammates were no doubt en route. He flipped the light switch on without having to look at it and strode to his desk. He froze momentarily as his eyes fell on a piece of paper lying there atop numerous folders. It was a copy of one of the forms he'd filled out when he'd filed for custody of Kyle. It was useless now. The boy had been old enough to freely choose who he wanted to stay with. And to Horatio's dismay, he had chosen his mother.

He tossed the paper back onto his cluttered desk and sank into his chair, letting it swivel him toward the window. Staring at a dismal segment of the Miami skyline, he debated whether he should call his son just to check up on him, but decided against it.

The knock startled him. He turned toward the doorway to see who it was and his lips curved into a smile. It was Calleigh. "Mornin.'"

"Good morning," he half muttered, trying to think.

She paused to stare at him with her big, blue eyes. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Maybe." He thought a bit. "Yes."

"I'll get the coffee, " the blonde CSI volunteered, a knowing smile on her face. She had a feeling they were going to have a very busy day ahead of them.

"Please."

One her way back from the break room, Calleigh almost collided with Ryan, who was coming from the opposite direction. The younger CSI was practically running toward their supervisor's office with a sense of urgency she'd never seen from him before.

"This isn't right."

"No kidding," Calleigh remarked, dabbing at a few drops of coffee that had spilled onto her shirt. "You really think so?"

"No, I mean…A car was just found down at the glades. Pushed into the water—with a body in it, bound and gagged. Frank thinks it might be Kathleen Newberry."

Both Calleigh and Ryan looked over at Horatio knowingly.

His eyes flashed with anger.

Julia.

* * *

Alexx watched curiously as the redhead lieutenant peered into the driver's seat of the waterlogged car. Even though he seemed to be deep in thought at the moment, she could see a change in him—however slight it was. He still looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, but the burden seemed a bit lighter than before. He also seemed to be a bit more relaxed than he had been in weeks, despite the grisly scene before them. Perhaps spending time with Calleigh _had_ done him some good, she thought, smiling to herself.

"What are you thinking, Horatio?" she asked, stepping up beside him. He seemed to be eyeing the steering wheel intently.

He immediately backed away to give her some room to examine the body. "There might be a fingerprint preserved inside this duct tape. Check that please, would you?"

The ME obliged and carefully cut away the strip of duct tape holding the woman's left hand to the steering wheel. He held out an evidence bag for her to drop it in and quickly sealed it. As he turned the bag in his hands to study the unraveled piece of gray tape, Frank walked up to join him, standing on the other side of the car.

"Horatio, you recognize make and model?"

Horatio looked up at him, eyebrows raised. "I recognize more than that, Frank. This is Kathleen Newberry."

"She's been missing for over a week. Kyle got out of prison because Julia Winston paid her a million reasons to disappear."

"Any sign of the money, Frank?"

Frank shook his head. "No. She got a fast car and a bag of money. It could've ended up anywhere."

Horatio glanced down at the body again then at their surroundings, pulling his sunglasses on. "Anywhere but here."

* * *

**I know you want more…right?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanx 2 everyone that reviewed…**

HelloHandsomee

Ayame1313

Julia—There will be plenty of romance, I promise. But I don't want to force it! :)

**Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

* * *

As Horatio headed toward his Hummer, Calleigh and Eric made their arrival. They exchanged greetings and a few pleasantries before going their separate ways. He was about to climb into the large vehicle when he caught sight of something—or rather _someone_—in the corner of his eye.

He turned his head and lowered his sunglasses, glancing at the crowd of onlookers watching curiously from behind the yellow tape.

The figure was gone—or had simply become lost in the sea of faces.

Someone touched his elbow. "Horatio?"

He turned and found Calleigh standing there, a slightly concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw…" He shook his head. Perhaps it had just been his imagination. "Nevermind." He replaced his sunglasses and quickly changed the subject. "See you back at the lab?"

Calleigh knew he was hiding something, but decided not to press it. If it was something worth sharing he would have told her—right? She pushed the thought from her mind and nodded, smiling.

He gave her a brief smile in return and climbed into his Hummer, beginning the long drive back to the lab. As he pulled out onto the road, he glanced up into the rearview mirror and could see Calleigh watching him, wondering. He felt a little bad for not telling her, but he wasn't even entirely sure of what he'd seen. He took a deep breath, assuring himself that he'd done the right thing. And left it at that.

* * *

Calleigh hurried down the hall, her pulse hammering with a nervousness she hadn't felt since she'd first become a CSI. After she and Eric had returned from the crime scene, she'd discovered that her camera had been tampered with. The memory card holding all her photographs of the scene had been stolen. She knew she had to tell him. He was their boss, after all. But this was the second time this year she'd lost evidence. She was gonna be in so much trouble. She rounded the corner and pushed the lieutenant's door open.

Horatio was pacing back-and-forth in front of his desk, his cell phone pressed to his ear. He saw Calleigh standing in the doorway watching him with curiosity and smiled. He invited her in and motioned that he would be with her in a moment. He arched an eyebrow as his attention went back to the conversation he was having on the phone.

"I'm just here to uncover the truth. Catch a killer. If you haven't done anything, there's no need to worry…" He winced, pulling the phone a few inches away from his ear. It sounded like someone was having a tantrum on the other end. The man seemed unphased by it and calmly returned the phone to its original position a few moments later. "Comments like that don't inspire confidence, Julia. Just a heads-up."

Calleigh was intrigued. So, he was talking to Julia. And it sounded like the woman was giving him a hard time. She wasn't surprised. She'd heard they'd had a bit of a confrontation during an interrogation earlier.

Horatio stopped pacing and put his free hand on his hip, frowning. "Don't go far…" He shifted the phone as he'd done before when the voice on the other end grew louder. "Well, I'm no lawyer, Julia, but I do know that I have the legal the authority to do exactly that; detain you until I'm satisfied we've completed our questioning. Of course, no one's going to stand guard to make sure you don't leave. But if you do decide to take off, I'll just have to dispatch some of my people to wherever you go and continue questioning you in conjunction with the local authorities. But do you know what?"

He was listening again, then, "It seems to me that if you had absolutely nothing to do with this—which I highly doubt, given your track record—it seems to me you'd want to stay and be as helpful as possible. It seems to me that anyone who can't deal with being questioned might—and I emphasize _might_—have some reason for it."

Calleigh covered her smile with her hand. Horatio knew exactly how to deal with people like Julia.

After a moment, he lowered the small device from his ear and shook his head at it.

Calleigh chuckled, watching him put his phone away. "She hung up on you." It was more of a statement than a question.

Horatio nodded, finally turning his attention onto his guest. "Sorry about that," he apologized. Calleigh waved it off. "So, what can I do for you, ma'am?"

The blonde CSI hesitated, remembering why she was there. And she suddenly felt like a silly schoolgirl standing in the principal's office. At her silence, Horatio walked up to her and looked into her eyes. He could tell she was nervous about something.

"What's wrong?"

"We have a problem," she confessed. "The memory card from my digital camera was stolen and switched with a blank. The only time the camera was out of my possession was at the crime scene. But only for a second."

"How could that be? It was a secure scene." A fragment of a memory suddenly flashed through Horatio's mind. The figure he'd seen in the crowd before he'd left—it hadn't been his imagination.

Calleigh shrugged. "I don't know. I dusted the camera and the card. There weren't any prints. All of the crime scene photos of the body and the car were on that card."

"We _do_ have a problem." He stared at her, whether angered or disappointed, she couldn't tell. His face softened. "Don't worry. I have a feeling those pictures will turn up soon."

* * *

**Want more? I know you do…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanx 2…**

Julia

…**4 the review! Here's a couple more chapters for ya!**

**A/N: **The song "So Close" belongs to Jon McLaughlin

* * *

Calleigh chuckled to herself as she watched Ryan stumble into the A/V lab with a box overflowing with all the electronic devices they had gathered at Bart and Duncan's apartment, the college buddies who had found Kathleen Newberry's body while on a somewhat unconventional fishing expedition. She and Ryan suspected the two guys of taking the memory card from her camera. But when they had gone to question the two, they found more than they bargained for. She glanced down at the bag of money in her hands. Turned out, they were the ones who had taken the missing million dollars. But was their more to their story?

She stopped by the receptionist's desk to check for any messages when she heard a couple of voices conversing loudly in a corner of the lobby. They were arguing, though only one voice was raised. She recognized one of the voices immediately—it was Horatio's. The other was much younger, innocent, and made her heart skip a beat when she finally realized who it belonged to.

"Please, just leave her alone, dad," she heard the boy plead.

She spotted the father and son near the elevators. Kyle seemed to be upset about something and Horatio just stood there, taking it.

He shook his head. "I can't do that, son."

"Look, she's really, really scared, dad. Okay, I can tell that she's scared. And she doesn't want to admit it. And it has to be because of you."

Horatio was perplexed. "But she has no reason to be afraid of me."

"_She is_."

He reminded himself to keep cool, go slowly, speak gently. "Are you sure that's what's going on?"

Kyle turned defensive. "Don't try to con me, okay. I came here and said what I need to. I'm done."

By now the two were drawing enough stares from the lab rats and investigators filling the halls that Calleigh was starting to worry. Their conversation was no longer private.

"Keep your voice down," Horatio warned, feeling several pairs of eyes on him.

The boy lowered his voice about a hair. "I've said what I came here to say, okay." He turned to leave, glaring at his father. "I'm not gonna let you use me against her."

Calleigh glanced at Horatio as Kyle stepped into the elevator. Horatio's eyes met briefly with his son's before the boy turned away. The doors slid shut then, like a wall forever separating father and son. The man stood there staring at the elevator, crest-fallen.

He let out a heavy sigh and shifted his gaze toward his friend, as if he'd known she was there all along. Calleigh wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but if her intuition was still functioning properly, there was more guilt in those soft eyes than she would wish on any man.

She wanted to reach out to him, tell him that it was okay. None of this was his fault. A moment later, she found herself at his side. She put hand on his shoulder and tried to encourage him with a gentle smile.

"It's hard to grow up this way. Having no parents then suddenly having both. Then having to choose between the two. If you think this is hard for you, imagine what it's like for him."

As Calleigh spoke, they began to walk, side by side, through the lab. Next to all the crazy stuff that was going on, Horatio felt unusually peaceful, as if he were walking with his guardian angel. She had always had that affect on him. With her playful Southern accent and caring heart, she was everything he could ask for in a friend. Maybe more…

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is gone_

_The music playing on_

_For only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye_

_And never knew _

_So close was waiting_

_Waiting here with you_

_And now, forever, I know_

_All that I want is to hold you_

_So close…_

"You just need to be patient with him. One day, he'll figure out that his father is not such a bad guy and loves him very much."

They stopped in front of his office. Before entering, Horatio turned and looked deep into Calleigh's beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

Horatio was sitting at his cluttered desk, his suit jacket draped over the back of his chair, his tie loosened, his shirtsleeves rolled up. He was reading a report from weeks ago that he had yet to file away. What he read pleased him, and he smiled, nodding his head

His cell phone began to vibrate and an envelope-shaped icon appeared on the tiny screen. He picked it up and opened the e-mail. He froze momentarily as his eyes fell on the message written on virtual crime scene tape:

_**SOLVE A CRIME WITH CALLEIGH**_

Was this some kind of elaborate joke? He thought, taking note of the link printed below the message.

He sat there for a moment, his cell phone in his hand, seeing in his mind the blond CSI working diligently with Ryan a few doors down. The e-mail had apparently been sent to everyone at the lab. She wouldn't be happy about this.

He turned to his computer and entered the link to the website. Once the page was completely loaded, he found himself staring at the screen wide-eyed.

_**SOLVE A CRIME WITH CALLEIGH…OR NOT**_

_Do you wanna see how one of Miami's top CSIs really solves her cases? Keep checking back and see the latest bungle Calleigh Duquesne tries to cover up._

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The site was filled with photographs and videos that made Calleigh look incompetent. Someone had gone to great lengths to make it appear as though the CSI was not qualified to be one.

As he continued to scour the website, he was unaware that the pencil in his hands had snapped in half.

His cell phone suddenly went off, tearing his attention away from the video he was watching. He took a calming breath and answered.

"Caine."

"Horatio, it's Frank. We got a new suspect in custody, a Ron Saris. I need you in interrogation."

* * *

After questioning Saris and getting nowhere, the redhead lieutenant disappeared from the lab for a while. He had a secret meeting with Yelina. He'd asked her to gather any vital information she could on Julia Winston and Ron Saris—under the radar. What she'd found was a long-time relationship between the two borne of lies and deceit. After a chance meeting, they'd found common ground—both being accomplished con artists and all—and had been working together ever since.

In the midst of their conversation, Yelina had also revealed to her brother-in-law that at one point Julia had approached her on the pretense of hiring her to look into _him_. The woman had tried to probe her about Horatio's trip to Brazil, but she knew nothing of it—and even if she did, she would never tell. In the end, she had refused the woman's request to work for her. She didn't trust Julia. And neither did Horatio.

After thanking Yelina for her help, he drove back to the lab, ready and eager to question Julia one more time. The woman knew something. And he was more determined than ever to get it out of her.

* * *

**Whaddaya think? More?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, ya'll! I'm back! Thanx 2…**

Mac's Girl

DuCaineFan1

…**4 the reviews. Here's another chappy for ya'll!**

* * *

Calleigh almost dropped her cell phone when she saw who Horatio was questioning at the station that afternoon. She'd been looking for him for hours and there he was talking to the woman that had given him so much trouble ever since she'd turned up in Miami. What was _she_ doing here?

She froze alongside the doorway of the interrogation room, just out of sight of the occupants, and peered inside. Horatio stood with his back to the door, his hands on his hips, eyeing the woman in front of him suspiciously. Julia sat cross-legged across the table from him. She leaned back in her seat, arms folded across her chest, in a haughty air of confidence.

"…Ron is back in town," Horatio was saying. He tilted his head, giving her a sideways glance. "And I think you're in contact with him."

"We all have skeletons in our closets," Julia gave him a strange look and Calleigh had the sneaking suspicion that the woman was up to something. "But _I_ left mine behind for Kyle. I don't think you can say the same thing. As it turns out, I didn't need your PI friend's help after all." As she spoke, she pulled something out of her purse. "In Rio, money can buy a lot of information." She unfolded a piece of paper and slid it to him across the table, much in the same fashion he would when showing a criminal incriminating photos or evidence. "You murdered this man."

Horatio glanced down at the paper and visibly stiffened. A dark shadow seemed to fall over his eyes. Something was wrong. Very wrong. What was on that paper?

The lieutenant's professional demeanor weakened for a moment, but he quickly shook it off. "Julia, this isn't going to work."

Julia stood from her seat and took a step toward him, glaring at him threateningly. "Leave me alone."

The woman swept out of the room in a huff, brushing past the eavesdropping CSI. She glanced over her shoulder, giving the lieutenant a dirty look.

"Pig."

Calleigh wasn't sure she'd heard correctly. She stared after the older blonde's retreating figure. Julia didn't show any sign that she was satisfied or regretful as a result of making the comment. Maybe she hadn't.

She looked back into the room. Horatio was staring at the paper Julia had left behind, looking none too pleased. The he suddenly snatched it up and crushed it in his hand, discarding it on the floor like a piece of trash as he practically stormed out of the room. He ran right past Calleigh without registering her presence. Whatever was on that paper had really upset him.

Once he was out of sight, she went to pick up the crumpled piece of paper lying just inside the doorway of the interrogation room. She carefully unfolded it like she would a piece of evidence and her eyes widened at what she saw. The face of the man that had taken the life of Horatio's wife and Eric's sister stared back up at her. No wonder Horatio was mad. The photograph had been a cruel reminder of what had happened only two years ago.

Her own anger taking over, Calleigh tore the picture apart and threw the pieces into the nearest trashcan. If she ever saw that woman again, she would not be responsible for her actions.

Her cell phone rang and when she went to answer it her greeting came out sharper than she had intended.

"What!?"

"_Hey, Calleigh. It's Ryan. I know who's messing with you._"

The news did nothing to ease the woman's already foul mood. If anything, it only succeeded in making it worse. Someone was about to get an earful—if not a death threat by gunshot—from a very irate CSI.

* * *

"US Marshall's office just notified us a judge has granted a warrant for your arrest."

Horatio blinked. Looked at the IAB agent with questioning eyes. "Granted to who?"

Stetler gave the lieutenant a stern look. "Brazillian federal police. They're en route to take you into custody. You're being extradited to Brazil this afternoon. They're charging you with murder, Horatio."

Calleigh caught her breath. She had just returned from confronting Cooper, an old friend who turned out to be her "cyber stalker," and had overheard the last bit of the two men's conversation. She was about ready to go over there and protest when she noticed Horatio looking over Stetler's shoulder at her, shaking his head faintly. He was telling her not to interfere. Then her eyes met his, searched them.

He looked at her with sad eyes, unsuccessfully tried to force a smile, then turned away and spoke to Stetler.

Someone suddenly brushed past her and she turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of the offending person's face. Julia. It didn't take long for her to put two and two together. She caught up to the woman and blocked her path, the anger building inside her. She stood there, hands on her hips, glaring at Julia.

"What have you done?" Calleigh demanded. Her own anger surprised her.

"Get away from me," Julia snarled, shoving the CSI out of the way so she could pass.

The physical contact had made Calleigh even more upset, but she restrained herself from chasing after the woman. She watched Julia walk out the front door, her fists clenched at her sides.

She was having a hard time not hating Julia.

* * *

**More?**

**Did anyone else see Monday's eppy? That ending—I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually kinda scared of Horatio now…:(**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, everyone! I'm back…again. Sorry about that. Got hit with a bit of writer's block. The break did do me some good, though. I've finished several more chaps and am still on a roll. Even my writing style's improved! Can you see the difference?**

**Anyway, here's another chappy or two. Enjoy!**

**Thanx 2…**

DuCaineFan1

LeoAngeldust

**…4 the reviews. Keep 'em coming, ya'll!**

* * *

She stood rooted to the spot, breath gone.

Ice crept through her veins. It was all a mistake. It had to be!

Like a sheep headed to the slaughter, Horatio walked silently out of the lab to face the men who were waiting to arrest him. Stetler stood at the bottom of the steps, speaking in hushed tones with the Brazilian feds. It seemed they were making arrangements of some sort. But one couldn't be sure.

Calleigh stepped up to the unusually compliant lieutenant and offered him a sad smile, wishing with every fiber of her being that there was something she could do. "Horatio…I want you to know that we're gonna be here for you no matter what."

His friend's gentle, heartfelt words reminded Horatio of their conversation up on the balcony a few days ago. It was as if she'd known this was going to happen. He raised his eyes to meet hers and found them filled with concern. She cared for him, didn't she? She really did. Their eyes locked. And in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to tell her everything. Before it was too late. To touch her cheek and tell her that he cared for her as well—a lot more than he was supposed to.

_So close to reaching_

_That famous happy end_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

_Now you're beside me_

_And look how far we've come_

_So far_

_We are_

_So close..._

But as always, reality had a way of ruining moments such as these. Someone behind him cleared their throat loudly, abruptly bringing his mind back to earth. He sighed heavily, finally accepting what was really going on. And he let his mind override his heart.

"We need to stay focused on the Newberry case."

Calleigh nodded obediently. "Okay. I just got a call on a possible lead. I'm gonna head there now." She smiled hopefully, but her eyes were tired. How much sleep had she gotten in the last few days? He suddenly felt terrible for her. She'd taken on so much in an effort to help him that she'd barely had any time to rest. "We'll hold down the fort."

"I'd appreciate that, ma'am."

He watched as Calleigh turned and walked away, his heart aching with a sad sense of longing and regret. A tall form suddenly moved into his field of vision, obstructing her from view. Horatio glared up at the man as he began to speak.

"You go voluntarily, you waive your right to fight extraditions."

It sounded like the IAB agent was trying to help him. But Stetler had always wanted a good reason to publicly discredit Horatio, ever since the redhead had beaten him out of the position he now held, and now he'd found it.

Horatio wagged his head resignedly. "It's not gonna make a difference, Rick."

As he spoke, one of the Brazilian feds stepped forward and grabbed his arm ready to throw handcuffs on him. To everyone's surprise, he showed no resistance.

Calleigh lingered beside her Hummer, infuriated at the scene unfolding in front of her. Her mind was spinning, and it felt as if the wind had been sucked from her lungs. She glanced over at another fed who stood like a tree beside the open door of an awaiting SUV. Horatio was being treated like a prisoner. Someone should say something. He should be defending himself. But there was no defense that could possibly satisfy those men. They'd already decided that the lieutenant was a dangerous criminal. And that he had to pay for his sins.

Another man, who appeared be their superior, suddenly stepped forward and held up his hand. "That won't be necessary." As his subordinate put the offending metallic bracelets away, he turned to his detainee. "Lt. Caine, are you ready?"

"Yes, sir." He looked into the face of his captor, refusing to give him the satisfaction of averting his eyes. He showed him no fear.

Calleigh shook her head in dismay, watching them take her supervisor away like a common criminal. Two feds were hurrying, nearly dragging Horatio toward their vehicle. He looked over his shoulder one last time to give her a reassuring look, to let his eyes say, "I'll be okay," before he was unceremoniously stuffed into the SUV.

Her head sank. Tears filled her eyes.

She stood there staring at the large, dark vehicle for a few long seconds before climbing into the Hummer and gripping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles began to turn white. She felt lightheaded. Confused. Sick. A million thoughts ran through her mind. Why? Why was this happening? It wasn't fair. He didn't deserve to be treated this way. Fear crept into her eyes. What were they going to do to him? The laws were different south of the border. Very different. The Brazilian government played by their own rules. Several horrible scenarios played in her mind, sending a shiver down her spine. She immediately shook herself, trying to push away all those negative thoughts. She couldn't think like that. Not now. Not when he needed her most. He was counting on her.

_He needs you to get your mind cleared up and on the problem. _She told herself. _He needs you to do your job._

But first, she needed to pay someone a visit. Someone who knew exactly why all of this was happening.


	11. Chapter 11

Calleigh was furious as she zoomed down the streets toward the familiar mansion-like residence, rehearsing in her mind what argument—or wrestling hold—she would use to get that stupid, inept, irresponsible wimp-of-a-woman Julia to tell her how she could let this happen! Whether Julia was at home or anywhere else, Calleigh was going to find her, and no matter what lame excuses Julia might use, Calleigh was going to get answers!

She had to ring the bell several times before someone opened the door.

"You don't give up easy, do you?" said the sour-faced woman in the doorway.

Calleigh stood there, eyes burning, jaw set, fists clenched. "How _dare_ you! Are you out of your mind?"

Julia was indignant over the disturbance. "What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? You ratted him out! And now he's being hauled off to Brazil!"

Julia's eyes seemed totally blank. "So?"

Calleigh wanted to slap her. "Don't you realize what you've done? They're gonna humiliate him in court and then they're gonna _kill_ him!"

She was trying to believe that a brain cell, just one tiny brain cell, might still be working behind those dead-as-a-dolly, baby blue eyes.

"What?" Julia pulled her head back in surprise. "I just wanted to make him disappear, I never meant—"

"Save it, Julia. Okay. You don't care about Horatio, all you care about is _yourself_."

Julia's face turned red. "You think you got me all figured out, huh?" She took a step toward the CSI, hands on her hips. "Well, I don't think so. And I don't answer to you."

Calleigh refused to back down. She straightened her shoulders. But she was now too angry to respond with anything but a physical blow.

They locked stares.

Calleigh closed her eyes and drew a careful breath. "Fine." She opened her eyes. "You know what? I'm done here. I'm done wastin' my breath on you. If somethin' happens to him, it'll be on _your_ head."

When she saw the angry look in the woman's eyes, Calleigh got ready to face another burst of temper from her, but it didn't come. Instead, she took a deep breath and said, "You know, Horatio hates being locked up. He'll find some way out of there."

"I hope so. For your sake."

Julia was now as much her enemy as she was the enemy of anyone she'd ever conned.

* * *

As Calleigh drove through the streets toward the address she had been given earlier, her conversation with Julia kept replaying in her mind. If not for the fact that someone had probably been watching, she might've taken the woman's purse and shoved it down her throat. She shook her head, putting the woman out of her mind. She had more important things to dwell on than an overzealous fool. She had just found the building and was rounding it to locate the scene and a place to park when something on the road ahead caught her eye. A car.

The vehicle had apparently swerved off the main road and into a side street, where it now rested.

She quickly pulled over and climbed out of the Hummer. She began to assess the situation. The driver's side door was open. And on the ground beside that door lay a crumpled form. A body.

She hurried forward. The body belonged to a young man dressed in white slacks and a sweatshirt. She dropped to one knee and reached out to check for a pulse. She suddenly froze. Someone was not far off—someone moving very softly. Her heart pounding, she slowly began to raise herself up.

She was reaching for her sidearm when she felt someone grab her arm and press a cloth to her face. A familiar scent filled her nose. She lashed out at him, struck him. Her arms moved slowly, a blur before her eyes. They may have contacted something, she didn't know. She thought she screamed, thought she may have tried pulling away, but everything slowed down, slowed down, faded away, went out of focus…

Blackness. Silence. Sleep.

* * *

**Ooo…you want more?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there! Anyone else seen the Iron Man movie? Pretty cool! Anyway, here's another chap for ya! Thanx 2 all these people 4 the reviews!**

DuCaineFan1

LeoAngeldust

paperback-romance

lalalene

**Spoilers:** "All In"

* * *

_Where was Horatio? Was he alive?_

That's all Calleigh wanted to know. But who was she going to ask? She had no idea where she was. She had no idea what day or even what month it was. Her eyes and limbs felt like lead. Every part of her body ached. But all she could think about was Horatio.

She tried to open her eyes, but she was slipping in and out of consciousness. The room was small, and the walls were bare and white. The paint smelled fresh. She was lying against one wall, a cold concrete floor beneath her. She moved her arms and realized her hands her were bound.

She tried to call out, but a gag was wrapped tightly around her mouth.

_How long had she been here?_

Again her eyes felt heavy, and her head began to swim.

_Horatio? Where was Horatio? Where was…_

* * *

He drilled the man with a hard stare, his eyes cold and unforgiving.

"Mala Noche justice, meet Miami justice."

He calmly lifted his arm, pointed the nine millimeter at the gangster's chest, and pulled the trigger. The shot echoed loudly through the trees. And like a puppet on a string, the man's body went limp.

He lowered the gun. For a few long seconds the clearing rang in the aftermath of the detonation.

Horatio stood rooted to the spot, gazing at the lifeless bodies lying around him with a strange mixture of horror and wonder. But as his mind finally processed what he had just done, the wonder vanished. Only the horror remained. Much to his surprise, the chief had released him and left him to find his own way home—if he could survive the danger that was waiting for him in the jungle. The Mala Noche had set up an ambush. He'd only begun shooting back as self-defense. But in the distracted fog of his anger, self-defense had quickly deteriorated into pure vengeance.

He looked down at the gun the chief had given him then back up at the men he'd just murdered with it. _What have I done?_

He suddenly threw the weapon from his hand, sickened by his own actions. He sank to his knees. Mind numb, he lifted trembling hands to his head, covered his face, and tried to think. Shame and remorse overwhelmed him.

_What's happening to me?_

* * *

**I know…short. More coming soon! If you want. R/R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, everyone! Here's another couple of chaps to help cheer ya up after this week's eppy! ;) Thanx 2…**

DuCaineFan1

lalalene

paperback-romace

**…4 the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

Horatio was a man possessed.

He'd just been released from captivity and had hopped aboard a plane headed back to Miami. But thoughts of vengeance—not home—consumed him. And when he'd arrived at the airport, things just got worse.

Eric came to meet him on the tarmac. "You made it."

"Yeah…" Horatio pulled his sunglasses off and began wiping the lenses with a small cloth from his pocket as he fell in step with the younger CSI. "But a lot of people didn't." It was then he noticed the troubled look on Eric's face. "What's going on?"

"Calleigh was abducted following a lead on the Newberry case," Eric answered, his voice tight with fear. "Searched for her all night. Finally tracked her GPS, but we were unable to locate her."

That hit Horatio like a spear through the heart.

As soon as Eric finished his sentence, his cell phone went off. Horatio listened in as he took the call, but he was only half-listening. His mind was still reeling from what Eric had just told him. Calleigh was missing. He tried in vain not to think of what her kidnappers could've done or were doing to her. Was she dead? Was she being tortured? Would he ever see her again?

_Oh, how could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

He knew he needed to keep his head on straight and handle this like any other case, but he was seething with a rage that both frightened and inspired him.

Eric suddenly snapped his phone shut, bringing him out of his thoughts. "It's Tripp. They found Calleigh's Hummer."

Horatio's eyes burned through his dark sunglasses. "We've gotta find her."

* * *

His eyes were fixed on the abandoned Hummer, his mind racing. The side window was shattered. The rest of the large vehicle seemed intact, except for two round holes punched through the driver's side door.

Bullet holes.

Someone had shot at the driver—or so it seemed. The lieutenant pulled a pair of gloves out of his pocket and pulled them on with an experienced snap. He borrowed a pair of pliers from Eric's kit and began digging around in one of the holes. His brow furrowed as his efforts produced a misshapen bullet. It was useless in that condition, of course. They could only hope that its mate would be in a better state. Now, all they had to do was find it. He passed the deformed bullet on to the younger CSI to bag and glanced around, noting that there were no skid marks on the ground.

"This was an ambush."

Frank shook his head, still in disbelief. "This just isn't sitting with me. Calleigh was armed and we all know she wouldn't go down without a fight."

Horatio smiled a little at that. Calleigh was one-of-a-kind. The woman loved her guns and no one at the lab or the station was a better shot than she was. In fact, he was the only one there that could even come close to matching her skills.

"What'd you get Eric?" he asked, noticing that the younger CSI was now stooped over something on the ground a few feet away, studying it closely.

He shifted a bit so his boss could see. "Got some sort of reflective trace."

"Let's get that to the lab." Horatio slipped his sunglasses on and stepped past the crouching CSI. "I'll catch up to you gentlemen later."

As the lieutenant walked away, he heard the detective and the CSI whispering to each other. About him. They thought he was out of earshot. But he heard every word.

"What do you think happened in Brazil?"

"He didn't say. I'm just glad he's back."

If they only knew…


	14. Chapter 14

Horatio knew what the substance that Eric had found was the moment he saw it. And Ryan had confirmed his suspicions soon after he'd returned to the lab. Chloroform. Instant knock out. Calleigh hadn't fought back because she couldn't.

And they all already knew of one person who seemed to favor that chemical. He'd used it once before on another woman. One that had ended up dead.

Horatio glanced up at the man across the table from him, drilling him with a hard stare. The man stared back him and crossed his arms, leaning back into his seat with an almost haughty air of confidence.

"You chloroformed Kathleen Newberry then killed her."

The suspect arched an eyebrow. He actually seemed amused. "Horatio, as I told you, before you were arrested for murder in Brazil, there's no evidence to prove that."

"One of my CSIs was chloroformed and abducted last night and I see that as a pattern, Ron."

"Thousands of people get their hands on chloroform."

Horatio offered Saris a shallow smile. "Yes, but I'm only looking for one."

A beat.

"Well, I'm happy for you. But I know you can't hold me so…" Saris stood from his seat, getting ready to leave. "I wanna thank you for Brazil. Worked out really well for the two of us, didn't it?" The words rolled off the man's tongue with what could only be pleasure. His eyes sparkled bright. "Cause Julia and I, we got back together."

Horatio knew what Saris was trying to do and did his best to ignore what the man had just told him. His eyes narrowed as he watched his suspect head for the exit.

Saris paused at the door and turned, smiling a mean smile. "Best of luck finding your CSI."

Horatio's face darkened. "If anything happens to my CSI, this'll be your last week on earth."

* * *

He was standing there, in the shade of the trees, watching them. Wishing that was him walking home with his son, talking about each other's day, and not her. He wondered if she knew anything about Calleigh's abduction. He wouldn't put it past her. But his true intentions for being there had nothing to do with the case. At least, not directly. He wanted to let her know that her attempt to get rid of him had failed. And that her new boyfriend was dangerous. He saw them round the corner and begin heading toward his direction.

They saw him, too.

Julia stared at him, wide-eyed. Apparently, the idea that he might actually survive and make it out of Brazil hadn't even crossed her mind. She stepped away from Kyle and approached him. Before she could properly process her disappointment, he came forward and spoke.

"You weren't expecting to see me again, huh?"

"No," she confessed, a bit uneasy. "But Horatio, I didn't want you to die. I thought you'd have a better chance in Brazil than here against Ron Saris."

The redhead's eyes shifted from Julia to Kyle and back. "So, I take it that's his dry-cleaning?" he said, referring to the clothing encased in plastic that the boy was holding.

"He's living with us now," she replied, in a guarded voice. "Whatever Ron is or isn't—"

Horatio frowned. "He's a killer."

"He got me my son back," she snapped.

"Yes, but he killed Kathleen Newberry to do it."

"I had nothing to do with that." She gave an exasperated sigh. "The one witness who saw what Kyle did is gone. Can't you just let this go?"

"One of my CSIs is missing."

"And you think Ron had something to do with it."

"It was a roadside abduction. That's his signature." His words struck her broadside—he could see it in her face. She stared, silenced. He continued, wanting to make sure she truly understood the gravity of the situation. "If you stay with this man, you and Kyle are gonna die."

There was an uneasy silence between the couple. Then without a word, Julia turned and strode back to her waiting son. She assured the boy that everything was fine, but Horatio could see that she was visibly shaken by what he'd said. As he watched them walk away, Kyle glanced over his shoulder at him. Horatio could practically see the wheels turning in the boy's head. He was beginning to question his decision to stay with his mother. Then he let his eyes drop and turned away.

Horatio felt a flicker hope. The seed had been planted. Kyle was finally starting to see his mother for what she truly was. He let out a sigh of relief, glad that he'd gotten through to one of them.

He pulled his sunglasses back on. No matter how much he wanted to revel in this moment, he still had a job to do. Calleigh was still missing. And it was time to pay an old friend a visit.

* * *

**Want more? You know what to do!**

**Aww…this week's eppy was so sad. I hope she's not gone for good. :(**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, everyone!! Sorry I've been away—Mother's Day stuff! Anyway, here's another chappy! Thanx 2…**

DuCaineFan1

Guardian.Ghost

LeoAngeldust

HelloHandsomee

caligurl93

…**and an anonymous reviewer (you know who you are) 4 all the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

When Horatio arrived at the young man's condo, an unexpected sight greeted him. The front door hung crookedly from its hinges, the lock broken. It looked as if it had been kicked in recently. He had a feeling he knew who was responsible. A young, hot head CSI who cared about Calleigh almost as much as he did.

He quietly pushed the door open and cautiously stepped inside. Most of the room was in shadows, the only light coming from the large panoramic window that covered a significant section of one wall. Three computer monitors sat on a large table a few feet from the window. Each screen displayed Calleigh's website. The first time he'd seen the website, a memory of the face he'd seen in the crowd at Kathleen Newberry's scene flashed through his mind. And he knew. He knew who'd created the site. And he knew why. But he'd never thought the man would go this far.

Sitting hunched over the computer table was a tall, slender brunette, his head in his hands. Horatio was staring at the screens at the image of his missing friend, her smiling face manipulated and a cruel caption comparing her to a black widow spider written beside it, and it took him a moment to check his anger before continuing toward the table. He knew losing his temper now would not help the situation. Besides, from the looks of things, someone had already taken care of that for him.

He approached the lone occupant and put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Mr. Cooper?"

The ex-lab rat didn't look up but said, "Just leave me alone. Please."

"I can't do that."

Cooper lifted his head but still refused to meet the lieutenant's gaze. "It's too late…"

Horatio stooped low and made eye contact with him. "Mr. Cooper. One of my CSIs has been abducted, and I think you know what it's going to take to save her life." Cooper's eyes dropped. Horatio followed and made even closer eye contact. "You owe her. If it wasn't for Calleigh, you would have lost more than just your job. She was your friend. What's it going to be?"

Cooper looked up at his computers for a moment, considering all the damage he'd caused, then nodded. "I was angry."

"But you're still here. I think you want to do the right thing. Here's your chance."

The young man took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. He knew what he had to do. "I need a few minutes."

"Hurry."

* * *

Horatio returned to the crime lab and sat in his office, waiting impatiently for any news. Any breaks in the case. Any leads. Cooper had appeared at the lab a few minutes after he had and had handed over the stolen memory card from Calleigh's camera. Along with a brief apology and his best regards in finding the missing CSI. Eric and Natalia were sorting through the photographs at this very moment, trying to see if they'd missed anything at the Newberry scene.

Horatio stared out the window trying to push an image of Calleigh alone in her firearms lab from his mind. The image was replaced with another, a dark form and Calleigh. In an abandoned warehouse. They were running out of time. If they didn't find her soon, her captors were sure to dispose of her once she'd outlived her usefulness.

Under no circumstances would Horatio allow Calleigh to die.

His phone chirped and he grabbed it. Ryan. They'd found a broken shoelace that had fallen off the bumper of Kathleen Newberry's car as it was being transported to the CSI garage. After they finished their conversation, he immediately pushed the speed dial for Frank.

He spoke quickly, before the detective could. "Bring Saris back in for interrogation. We've got him, Frank."

"I can handle—"

"No. He's mine."

* * *

**Uh oh…More?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, everyone! Sorry, I've been gone for so long—my computer's been on the fritz. Finally got it fixed. Anyway, here are a couple more chaps for your reading pleasure! Thanx 2…**

DuCaineFan1

HelloHandsomee

…**for the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's a match, Ron." Horatio held the bagged shoelace beside the white, designer shoe sitting on the table between the two men. "A perfect match. Which places you at the scene."

Saris looked away, giving his head a little shake as if he were talking with a naïve child. "Correction—it puts a dirty piece of string under a car that you pulled from a lake."

"I think, after you pushed her car into the water, you caught your shoe under her bumper."

Saris scowled. "All right…you know what? I'm not gonna talk anymore."

Horatio studied him for a moment. Saris wasn't smiling, but his arrogance showed clearly enough. He wasn't about to say anything else. He decided to change the subject. "Conspiracy to kidnap a law enforcement officer carries a life sentence."

Saris seemed indignant at the accusation. "Why, Horatio, would I bother with a CSI? Why would I do that when I've got what I needed? I've got Julia back."

The lieutenant watched the man carefully. "And we both know how that happened, don't we?"

"By killing the Newberry lady." Saris let out a derisive sniff. "You're never gonna prove that."

Horatio smirked a little. "I just did."

Saris laughed at that. "Not after I talk to the state attorney and tell them that you coerced evidence unlawfully. Assault and battery. You beat me up to get what you needed. You stole my shoelace—"

"Nice try, Ron," Horatio remarked, knowing the man was trying to bait him.

Saris stared at the lieutenant as if he'd been given a challenge. Then before Horatio could stop him, the man began slamming his head into the tabletop, taking several blows to one side of his face. Horatio watched him silently, intrigued if not alarmed. Stopping short of actually breaking something, the man lifted his head, clutching his right eye and grinning like a demented lunatic.

"Well, that bruise should show up about the same time as the state attorney, I would say. Don't you?" Saris was getting brash, as if he enjoyed upsetting the lieutenant. "Now Horatio, tell me, are they gonna believe me or are they gonna believe a cop they extradited to Brazil for killing a man?"

Horatio drew a long, careful breath and then spoke in a low, very controlled tone of voice, his eyes locked on Saris. "Just remember what I said, Ron."

"I will." Saris stayed cool as he stood from his seat and got ready to leave the interrogation room. "I'm gonna go to Julia now," he sneered. Then, as if he wanted to upset Horatio even more, "I'll say _hi_ to your son for you."

"Do that," Horatio rumbled.

* * *

He stalked through the parking garage, scanning left and right down each row of cars, searching. He was a man on a mission. That last interrogation with Saris had been the final straw. He'd tried so hard not to let that man get under his skin. But he'd gone too far this time. He'd already managed to strip Horatio of the only family he had left. And now, he had the gall to rub it in his face. Saris was on thin ice. Very thin ice.

As Horatio rounded another row of cars, he finally spotted the man. Saris had just reached his car and was about to climb in. Horatio zeroed in on his target as a hawk would zero in on its prey. He glanced around, making sure they were alone in the large parking structure. Then he went in for the kill.

With the speed and stealth of a well-trained soldier, Horatio marched over to an unsuspecting Saris, grabbed him by the collar, and shook him hard. "You harm my son, I promise you I'll make your life a living hell. And if you think anyone here would have a problem killing you, you're not connecting with reality. Do we understand each other?"

"Is that a threat?" Saris said, undeterred.

"_Stay away_ from my family," Horatio growled, speaking not only of his direct family but his teammates as well. He gave Saris a parting shove and simply walked away, leaving the stunned con man staring after him.

His cell phone went off. He pulled it from his belt clip and glanced at the caller ID before answering. "What is it, Eric?"

* * *

While their boss had been dealing with Saris, Eric and Ryan had been keeping busy down in the CSI garage scouring Calleigh's Hummer for the missing bullet. Once they'd found it, ballistics had traced the bullet back to a gun owned by an underground poker player. After a bit of persuasion on Eric's part, the man had given up the location of their most recent game.

It was an apartment complex, still in the process of being built. Horatio and Eric stealthily and cautiously inched their way through the darkness of the building, guns in one hand, flashlights in the other. But much to both men's disappointment, the blonde CSI was nowhere to be found. Instead, lying beside a rather hastily abandoned poker table, was an unknown male DB. A gunshot wound in his chest. But something wasn't right. The scene was perfect. Too perfect.

"The body's been cleaned, " Horatio commented, moving in for a closer look.

"This whole room has," Eric muttered, studying their surroundings.

"Professionally." The young CSI could see the gears turning in his boss' head, puzzle pieces falling into place. "Which is why they grabbed Calleigh. To cover this murder."

Eric was no longer listening, distracted by something on the wall. Horatio watched as he pulled a brush and powder from his kit and began dusting the white bricks.

"What've you got?"

"I got some prints," Eric answered as his dusting became more urgent. "Got a lot of prints, H." He pulled back and inclined head, noting that the numerous prints formed a pattern. "It's the number 60."

Horatio stared, knowing exactly what the number meant. "Sixty is police code for two-man unit. She's leaving us a message, Eric."

Eric nodded, understanding. "She's telling us she was taken by two men. Which means she was alive when she left this room.

"Yeah, but for how long?"


	17. Chapter 17

Their new victim lay naked on the stainless-steel guttered table, white under the blazing overhead lights. Alexx bent over the body, dressed in a surgical gown and gloves.

She glanced back at Horatio as the door squeaked shut behind him, then returned to her work without a word.

Horatio looked on, struck by his fascination with watching Alexx. She seemed to be in a world uniquely her own, just as he was while studying crime scenes.

He gazed around the familiar room of the dead. The victim's clothes sat on a side table, awaiting meticulous examination by his teammates. Other preliminaries had already been completed: fingerprints taken for an AFIS identity check. Blood sample for the lab tests—toxicology, viral, bacteriological.

Alexx glanced back again. "You gonna come and take a look, or what?"

Horatio smiled good-naturedly at the woman's own unique way of getting his attention and approached the table. She picked up a chart and began reading him her findings so far. The man had been identified as a Robert Millend. And his COD was a heart attack caused by acute arsenic poisoning. The gunshot had happened after the fact.

"There was significant post-mortem tearing around the wound, as if someone had gone digging," she continued, indicating the hole in the victim's torso with a gloved hand. She set the chart on a roll-away table, exchanging it for a pair of tweezers. "And look at this, Horatio."

She carefully poked the tweezers into the wound. When she pulled them back out, they were holding a tiny brown object, charred on one end. She held it up for him to see. "From weird to weirder."

Horatio took one look at it and his face lit up for a moment, which was not lost on the ME. An image of a certain blonde CSI being very sneaky flashed through his mind. _Good girl._ "Alexx, that's a piece of a cigar."

She gave him a strange look. "Okaaay, you're saying that as if it makes perfect sense."

"Inside that layering of tobacco could be DNA."

* * *

Natalia had done this enough to develop seamless efficiency, but Horatio could not find any comfort in the fact. With every minute, every hour that passed, the likelihood of finding Calleigh alive became less and less. They were running out of time.

He watched impatiently as she took the DNA results from the cigar remnant and input it into the computer for comparison.

"So you're saying that Calleigh left this in the wound tract for us to find?" Natalia asked, pulling up the CODIS database and running the DNA evidence through it.

Horatio nodded. "I am."

A familiar note sounded from the computer. Natalia glanced back down at the screen, a troubled look on her face. Horatio gave her a questioning look and she swiveled the screen around for him to see. She saw the fear and the anger flash through his eyes. The DNA belonged to a man named Seth McAdams. He'd been placed in the system for attempted rape.

* * *

"He hasn't been seen in days. No sign of the guy," Frank told him solemnly.

That was a blow. Horatio's mind raced.

This day was not going at all the way he wanted. They'd sent some men out to Seth McAdams' last known address and had come up with nothing. The man was smart. He knew better than to go back home, that would be the first place the cops would look. They'd hit a dead end. And Calleigh was still out there somewhere in the clutches of a fairly dangerous man. It would take a miracle to save her now.

As if someone "up there" had heard him, Horatio suddenly noticed a young man standing not too far off watching them closely. He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties, dark-skinned, and wore a white jacket and slacks. He glanced nervously at the lieutenant then at the detective before averting his gaze.

"Hang on a second." Horatio stepped away from his friend and approached the young man. "Can I help you?"

"Name's Tommy," the guy answered, glancing around nervously. He lowered his voice a few notches so that only the lieutenant could hear. "I know something about a murder."

That got Horatio's attention. "Talk to me."

"I had like nothing to do with it, though," Tommy insisted, becoming defensive. He thrust a small package into Horatio's hands. "I even got proof."

Horatio eyed the package wrapped hastily in a brown paper bag then passed it to Frank. "Does this have to do with the missing CSI?"

The young man suddenly looked scared. His voice became very quiet. "Me and my friend, we—we took her," he confessed.

Horatio's eyes flashed with anger. Tommy shrunk back in fear. But instead of yelling at him, the lieutenant took a deep breath and said, "Where is the missing CSI right now?"

* * *

**Want more? Your reviews keep this story alive! And for those waiting to see some romance, there will be a little in the next few chapters. (Like I said before, I'm not gonna force it!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, another chappy for ya'll! Thanx 2 all these ppl 4 reviewing!**

SupernaturalCSI

DuCaineFan1

CtryGirlz

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Horatio moved without clear thought or consideration. Past Paul Evett, who he'd just arrested for poisoning Robert Millend, knocking the man to one side. Through the station. Into the parking lot.

He'd just gotten a phone call from Eric who had gone to the address Tommy had given them. The house was empty. No sign of Calleigh or her kidnapper. And the place was as pristine as the building where they'd found Millend's body. It was if they were always one step ahead.

An iron grip on the steering wheel and a determined set in his jaw, he took the fifteen-minute drive to the new scene. He needed to do something. Calleigh was counting on them, on him to find her.

Natalia met him at the lavish condo.

"Have we made any progress, Ms. Boa Vista?"

The brunette CSI let out a frustrated sigh, wiping her brow with a gloved hand. "I had the techs scour this entire place and there's just nothing that says that Tommy Garber or Seth McAdams was ever here."

Horatio scanned the room with his eyes as he joined Natalia in the small kitchen. "What we do know is that they had Calleigh clean the place."

"She did such a great job helping us ID these suspects…I just wish there was a way she could've told us where she went."

Horatio nodded in agreement, then his gaze fell on a seemingly blank piece of paper lying in a cookie sheet on the counter. "Maybe there is…"

A bottle of grape juice stood nearby. Not very unusual things to find in a kitchen. But there was something about them that drew the lieutenant's interest. Something familiar…_Calleigh, you're a genius!_

"If I'm not mistaken, baking soda and grape juice…"

Natalia watched curiously as her supervisor picked up the bottle of juice, unscrewed the cap, and began pouring the dark liquid over the paper.

"Look at that." Horatio paused to stare at the words that had begun to appear on the once blank page.

A small smile appeared on Natalia's face. She was definitely impressed. "Invisible ink."

"Precisely." Horatio set the half-empty bottle back onto the counter, then returned his attention to the drenched paper, Calleigh's message now clear enough to read:

_DESCENT 6PM_

"Club Descent," Natalia offered. "You know it?"

"I know it."

* * *

"C'mon, move!"

He heard a soft whimper.

He nearly went then. But he knew he had to stick to the plan. If he confronted the suspect too soon, he'd put Calleigh's life in danger. And that was not an option. He very carefully poked his head around the wall he was hiding behind, peering down the hidden passageway beneath Club Descent.

"I just got one last little errand and then this is all gonna be over for you, my dear," McAdams was saying a few feet down the gloomy corridor.

"The poker game?" Calleigh's voice said.

"Smart girl."

He saw the blonde CSI first. Then her captor stepped from the shadows behind her. The man pushed Calleigh forward, prodding her with his gun. Horatio felt every fiber of his being screaming at him to shoot that scumbag right then and there. His grip tightened around the gun he held in both hands, lifted halfway. He tried to control his rage as he slipped back out of sight. They were coming closer.

As she stumbled through the darkened corridor, Calleigh suddenly caught the slightest bit of movement out of the corner of her eye. Someone or something was lurking in the shadows of another much smaller corridor that branched off from the one she and Seth were in. She discreetly glanced over in that direction. She saw Horatio, and her face lit up. But only for a moment.

He lifted a finger to his lips, gesturing for her to maintain her silence.

She gave him a questioning look. His eyes darted toward the end of the hallway and then settled on hers. He winked slowly.

He was up to something. He had a plan. She gave a slight nod in understanding and shifted her gaze back to the path ahead as if nothing had happened.

"What do you need me for?" she asked casually, as she and Seth came to a stop in front of an old, steel door at the end of the corridor.

"Let's just say I'm not exactly on the invite list." He shoved something into her hands. "Here."

Calleigh looked down at the small, familiar object in surprise. "My badge."

"Get them to open the door," he ordered, pushing her forward. When she made no attempt to do so, he shoved the barrel of his gun against her back. "Now!"

With no choice but to obey, Calleigh stepped toward the door and slammed her fist against the cold metal, giving her identity as she would when trying to gain entry into a suspect's home. A tall, balding man in his late thirties or early forties opened the door. He scowled at them, disapproving of their presence.

Ignoring the man's threats, McAdams brushed past him toward the poker table he knew would be set up in back, the blonde CSI in tow.

When Calleigh saw who was seated around the table, her mouth lifted ever so slightly. But she remained silent. Her captor couldn't know that she recognized the three poker players. It would ruin everything. She remained submissive as Seth pointed his gun at each of them in turn, issuing demands. But he didn't expect what came next.

Instead of doing what he asked, the three poker players stood from their seats and drew their guns. All aimed directly at him.

The thought of being caught now mucked up his instincts. He pulled Calleigh roughly in front of him and held his gun to her head. "Drop the guns or I _will_ shoot her!"

The three poker players stood their ground, unmoving. Staring daggers at him.

"You're not gonna get the chance," a low voice suddenly said from behind him. He heard a gun cock and he froze, his grip on Calleigh loosening.

The CSI recognized the voice, the sound like music to her ears. Horatio. Just in time, as always. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the cue she knew was coming.

"Now, if I were you, I'd fold. Don't you agree, Calleigh?"

She went then, just as he finished saying her name. Moving quickly, she yanked her arm from Seth's grip, spun around, and grabbed his arm forcing his gun skyward. Horatio backed off, knowing this was her battle to fight. Not his. Everything she'd been put through in the last 24 hours seemed to be fueling her rage against the guy. Before Seth realized what was happening, Calleigh had him in a very painful armhold, and with a skillful move she'd probably learned at the academy she threw the man to the ground. In less than a second, McAdams was looking up into the barrel of his own gun, now in Calleigh's hands.

"You messed with the wrong people," she growled, as Ryan, Eric, and Frank, the three poker players, came to stand on either side of her, their guns still trained on the creep.

Horatio smiled and gave a little nod. He never doubted.

A couple of uniforms appeared behind him. They strode right up to McAdams, now on his knees as the lieutenant handcuffed him. Calleigh handed over the man's gun and watched as he was led out of the room and, hopefully, out of her life forever.

Horatio went to follow but stopped when Calleigh rushed toward him and buried herself in his arms. They were both shaking. He hugged her hard, overcome with relief. They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity, until eventually she pulled away, smiling through her tears.

"I knew you'd find me."

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Horatio stood on the steps outside the lab watching as Seth McAdams was led out after going through meticulous processing and an intense interrogation. Calleigh stood at his side, now all freshened up and dressed in clean clothes. She shifted uncomfortably as the man that had abducted her almost a day ago was dragged past her. He stopped and looked her over, practically undressing her with his eyes.

He smiled wickedly. "_Tsk. Tsk. Tsk._ You clean up pretty nicely."

She backed away, the fear from the past two days returning in full force. Horatio saw this and stepped up in front of her, staring at the madman with a quiet fury. He asked the man's handlers if they could have a moment. The uniforms obediently stepped away to talk quietly amongst themselves.

Once he was sure they were out of earshot, Horatio strode up beside the criminal and lowered his mouth to the man's ear. "If you _ever_ come anywhere near my CSI again, you will answer directly to me. And whatever crimes I commit against you, remember: I can make it so no one will ever know."

The man visibly stiffened.

Horatio pulled back and stared at him, undaunted, hands on his hips. He called to the uniforms, more than ready to be rid of the lowlife.

"Get this garbage outta here."

* * *

**Want more? Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, everyone! I'm back! And here's another chap or two for ya! Thanx 2…**

Jenni

DuCaineFan1

Chrissi

…**4 all the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You gonna be okay?" Horatio asked concerned, once he and Calleigh had returned to the safe confines of the crime lab.

She hadn't said a word since the encounter with McAdams. Something was bothering her. Even now as he spoke to her, she had a distant look in her eyes.

Calleigh nodded, and tried to force a smile. But her lips twisted wrong.

She sighed, lowering her head, her shoulders slumped like a defeated athlete. She was ashamed of not having been able to face her kidnapper one last time. She felt like a coward. _Coward._ She hated that word. It made her feel helpless, something that she promised herself long ago she would never be. She knew how to hold her own. Her skill with a gun only rivaled that of the man standing in front of her. And yet, when McAdams had approached her, she'd instantly lost her nerve. She'd cowered behind Horatio like a pathetic wimp. She closed her eyes, trying to blink back the tears threatening to fall.

"Calleigh?" His voice was gentle and patient, as if he were talking to a child.

Her eyes flew open, but she refused to meet his gaze. "Thanks..." she whispered, her voice rusty and choked from disuse and tears, "for standing up for me back there."

Horatio's face softened. He touched her cheek then gently lifted her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. He tenderly brushed a tear from her cheek. "I would never let anyone hurt you."

Calleigh stared up at him in surprise. Had he really said that? No one had ever said something like that to her and really meant it. But Horatio was different, wasn't he? He was a man true to his word. He would die before letting anyone he cared about get hurt. She gazed into his soft blue eyes and saw nothing but compassion. More than that, she couldn't help thinking she was falling for him.

As they looked into each other's eyes, the distance between them began to shrink until their faces were only inches apart. But then Calleigh suddenly turned away, as if coming out of a trance, breaking the moment. Though she couldn't see his face, she knew Horatio was watching her, wondering what was wrong.

She sighed, struggled for words, and finally came up with, "I—I gotta go."

She knew it was a lame excuse, but she didn't know what else to say. She had to stop them both before they did something they might regret later on. They'd come so close. _So close._ And she wished with all her heart that it didn't have to be this way. But she just couldn't let it happen. Not yet. Not like this.

She finally turned to face him, her face full of apology. He nodded, understanding. But she could see the disappointment in his eyes.

Everything in her being wanted to reach out to him then. To touch his cheek and tell him that she cared for him more than anyone she'd cared for in a very long time. But she was still shaken from all that had happened. She wasn't ready to open herself up to anyone just yet. She was still trying to come to terms with her kidnapping. Trying to sort it all out in her head. Besides, she was a member of his team, for heaven's sake. His right hand! She had to remember that.

Pushing the matter to the back of her mind for now, they exchanged goodbyes for the evening and went their separate ways, each lost in their own thoughts. As Calleigh headed out the front door, a tear slipped from her eye and ran down her cheek.

_We're so close to reaching_

_That famous happy end_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming_

_Though we know we are_

_So close…_

* * *

Calleigh climbed into the passenger's seat of the Hummer, her mind still on the handsome redhead she'd left behind at the lab. Eric climbed in beside her. After expressing how worried he'd been about her when she'd gone missing, he'd offered to drive her home. Not really feeling up to arguing about it, she accepted.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, she found herself staring out the window, her thoughts jumbled with conflicting emotions. When they passed in front of the crime lab, she glanced up toward the balcony and found Horatio casually leaning against the railing, quietly observing the normal everyday foot and automobile traffic down below. Their eyes met for a brief moment when he spotted the Hummer. His lips curved into a small smile.

She tried to smile back. But her heart just wasn't in it. So instead, she tore her gaze from the window and stared down at her lap, her eyes brimming with tears. Tears of longing and regret.

_So close, and still_

_So far..._

* * *

Though he had been trying to concentrate on his driving, Eric had caught a glimpse of the exchange between the two. He saw the way they looked at each other. It was the same way he used to look at Natalia before they broke up. He also saw the pain in Calleigh's eyes when she forced herself to turn away from Horatio's gaze. He'd never seen her so broken up before. Though he really couldn't blame her—after all she'd been through. Still, he couldn't help thinking there was something more.

As he shifted his attention back onto the road, he couldn't help but notice the tears silently sliding down Calleigh's face.

_Poor Calleigh…she really does love him._


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** You might wanna get the tissues out for this one!

* * *

_The next night…_

Horatio awoke to the sound of gunfire.

After everyone else had gone home that day after shift, he'd stayed behind as he always did, pouring over growing stacks of paperwork and unsolved cases. Only minutes after he'd started, overcome with the exhaustion from the past few days, he'd slipped into a dreamless sleep.

He jerked up and listened. There it was again. The first thought he had was that the lab was being invaded again. But as the sleep cleared from his mind, he realized the sound was coming from the firearms lab.

He glanced at his watch._ 3:00 am._ Who would be in there at this hour?

He raised himself off the small leather couch and poked his head out of the doorway of his office. Another shot echoed through the hallway. No forewarning, as was standard procedure.

He followed the intermittent sound through the crime lab's maze of corridors. He couldn't understand it. None of the other shifts were working any cases that involved shootings, so they had no need for that particular lab. And the CSI that was head of that department had taken time off, still recovering from the week's events….or at least, she was supposed to be.

As he reached the firearms lab, the gunshots became clearer and more distinct. A .38 special. Most likely a standard-issue Colt Cobra. And there was something else. Another, much softer sound.

He peered through the glass and saw the one person he half-expected to see there. Her petite frame and long blonde hair was unmistakable.

Calleigh.

What was she doing here? He quietly stole into the room. If she'd heard him enter, she didn't show it. She did not stop her automaton-like shooting into the paper target. He stood there by the door and watched her for a moment. After all these years, he was still amazed by the skill with which she handled a gun. She couldn't miss.

As he stepped further into her domain, he heard that soft sound again and finally realized what it was. With every shot she fired, a heartbreaking sob followed.

She was crying.

* * *

Calleigh fired her fiftieth shot as she had each previous shot that night. Aimlessly, squeezing the trigger and sending the bullet into its target.

Normally, she focused on her shooting with precise discipline. Since the day she had become a cop, she'd been a serious sharpshooter. Even in the distracted fog of her anger, she went through all the motions of a skilled gun handler. However, this evening the tears that streamed from her eyes without warning, the anger that buzzed through her mind, combined to make the bullets speed through the air in erratic but still deadly fashion.

She didn't seem to care. The release from her muscles with each shot seemed as natural yet as uncontrolled as her tears.

She was a CSI, a police officer. Things like this weren't supposed to happen to her. She was supposed to be saving victims, not become one. And she definitely wasn't supposed to fall in love with her boss. Of course, the day that Speedle had been killed, she'd learned that 'supposed to' meant nothing. It was a lesson she hadn't wanted to learn again.

She was about to take another shot when she suddenly felt a hand touch her shoulder. She held back a sob. She knew who it was. She'd felt his presence the moment he'd come into the room.

"Calleigh." He said her name so softly. So gently.

Her restraint faltered. And for a moment, she wanted to tell him everything—what really happened when she was abducted. How much she cared about him. She wanted him to comfort her. But she could say nothing. Words wouldn't come.

Waves of sorrow swept through her mind, and she could no longer sight down the gun. Her eyes strayed, looking far away, filling with fresh tears. The gun drifted to one side and then sank as her resolve melted.

He put his hand on top of hers. "It's okay."

Her grip loosened and Horatio took the gun from her weak and trembling hands. He expertly reengaged the safety and carefully set it down on the table in front of her. The emotion was suddenly beyond her and she buried her face in her hands. She hated herself for crying, but she seemed powerless to stop the tears. Horatio took one look at her teary face, and promptly gathered her into his arms.

"I'm here."

Calleigh stood there in Horatio's warm embrace, her face screwed up against the flood of emotions begging to be released. At his gentle words of comfort, she felt her restraint fall away. She leaned her forehead against Horatio's shoulder and began to sob softly.

They held each other for a long time, as long as it took to exchange comfort, sorrow, understanding.

* * *

**More?**


End file.
